1. Field
This disclosure relates to a contoured body support pillow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhanced personal comfort for the head, neck and chin while sitting is a goal that a number of products have attempted to address. Support pillows of various types have been employed in the hope of addressing this goal. The support pillow has been and continues to be desired for both therapy and comfort.
These support pillows are typically employed to support the head and neck while the user is in a sitting position. Providing such support eases the burden on the spinal column and allows the muscles of the neck and shoulders to relax. Consumers often purchase a number of pillows in search of adequate support.
Many support pillows are available. However, these pillows tend to be uncomfortable, too large, cumbersome, expensive, difficult to store or carry, or prone to functional inadequacy. In addition, many support pillows lack adequate head and neck support. Many of the most portable support pillows are ineffective for their primary function of supporting the head, neck and chin in an upright position.
A U-shaped pillow is the most common style of travel and support pillow available. These pillows provide some comfort, but provide limited side and neck support. Other pillows provide more comfort or support, but sacrifice portability as a result. Pillow designs include inflatable devices, traditional neck braces and memory foam devices.
In addition, typical pillows tend not to retain the desired position while the user is sitting. Typically, the only source of maintaining placement for most pillows is the pillow's relationship with the user's head or neck. This enables the pillow to move and to, thus, requires readjustment.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element in the figure with the corresponding most significant digit.